melsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Donovan Cuyler
"It is a great act of cleverness to conceal one's being clever." Donovan Cuyler History Donovan was born January 10, 1993 to Darcia Strega-Cuyler and Alexander Cuyler. He was born in America, but they quickly moved and settled in Scotland when he was merely 19 months old. He was born an only child, which he found a bore, so he would constantly be at his fathers' side, for his mother was cold and detached. His parents got Divorced when he was four, and when he was six his dad died in the Battle of Hogwarts - the worst part is he doesn't know which side he fought for. He was forced to move in with his Muggle-hating uncle (as his mother wanted nothing to do with him), and after living two years with him, even though he spent most of them in his room, reading, he soon learned Muggles and Muggle-Borns alike were bad news; and it is because of his uncle he believes his father to have fought on Voldermort's side. Hogwarts Life Donovan was sorted into Slytherin, yet got good grades like most Ravenclaws. Knowing what his uncle told him he avoided Muggle-Borns, but surprisingly enough he didn't mistreat them like other Slytherins did. His Uncle died a few months after he had turned seventeen, however he didn't feel much sorrow from his death— unsurprisingly. Current Life Once out of Hogwarts he sought residence in an old apartment on 37 South Willowcroft Ridge, where he debated what to now, and had a hefty exsitential crisis. Joining the WHPS seemed to be the only wise choice, both from a political standpoint (It was clear that when they eventually overpowered the ministry, any pure-blood who was not previously apart of their cause would be claimed a blood traitor) and exactly what his father would do. This was shortlived, as he was caught by the vampire, Jade Knight and her tiny protege, Charlotte. Jade offered for him to join the Morituri, and like any sensible person, he took the opportunity. With the war now over, Jade and him went from enemies, courting, and now they're now married with a child, Valerie. As Jade is a vampire, he sought out the Fountain of Youth with Sabrina Le Fey and Jade, and is now immortal as long as he regularly drinks from the fountain. He loved his family. Lov''ed''. What happens when you love no more? You take what matters most and you leave, don't you? So he took Val and he left, and that was the end of that, wasn't it? Personality When it comes to fight, flight, freeze, or fake, he will almost always go with faking that everything is fine until the storm blows over/using an arrogant façade until he knows the situation. Quite honestly, there is no medium between him being outright awkward, or outright narcissistic. True to his Slytherin-esque nature, he is self-preserving and overall used to looking out only for himself, making the transition for taking care of a half-vampire toddler with a tendency to bite forgien. Trivia *His model is Keegan Allen. Gallery Donovan2.jpg Donovan1.jpg Donovan.jpg Category:DARP Category:Characters